The Morgue of Luigi's Mansion
by Cipher Admin Gengar
Summary: Bio's on all of my favorite ghosts. How they died, why they haunt, and any other interesting facts. No longer oneshot! Hooray!
1. Chapter 1

aka: this fanfic is for the people who've beaten the game, or are really close to beating it.

Hello, foolish mortals! You are now entering the morgue of Luigi's mansion! And with coming here, you will learn the strange happenings that were about before Luigi de-hauntified the mansion. Our first ghost,

Bogmire:

A spirit of negative energy that is doomed to forever haunt the mansion. Bogmire was once a world-renouned scientist, but he was mutated in a science experiment gone wrong. His body was turned into a melting substance, and he quickly went insane and committed suicide after the accident. He owned the mansion for 4 ½ years before his suicide.

Vincent Van Gore:

Van Gore was once an artist, however, he never sold a painting! Gore became so obsessed with his art that he fell into depression, and after a small child insulted his work, he stabbed him and, two days later, he was arrested. His carcass was found in his jail cell, and it can be concluded that he stole a policeman's gun and shot himself. The mansion was once his studio before his suicide.

Madame Clairvoya:

Madame Clarivoya was once a fortune-teller, but one day, a business partner from the circus that she worked at fell ill, and she was asked to foretell his future. When she predicted he would die, the man could not stand the fact that he was to die, so he grabbed one of the knives of which he preformed his circus trick, and stabbed the clairvoyant. The spirit of the clairvoyant's last prophecy included something about the mansion, so her spirit came to the house to guide the one who would save the house. Unlike the others, Clairvoya means no harm to anyone, and will gladly go with the chosen one.

Clockwork soldiers:

The clockwork soldiers once belonged to a toy collector. However, the collector was driven insane from his constant bullying, and he turned to the dark arts. He practiced the art on his favorite childhood toys, but they eventually became too much for his poorly trained body. The toys broke free of the child's grasp, and the soldiers reeked havoc on the mansion, until king boo locked them up in the upper room. If the room were ever to be opened, it would mean absolute torture for all the mansion's otherworldly residents.

Melody Piannissima:

Melody was once a phenomenon on the piano. Her music was that to rival Beethoven. However, one day, she fell ill with an incurable disease. She died two months later. However, her body was never found. The mansion's residents say that an evil necromancer (see clockwork soldiers) discovered her body, and being a lover of her music and herself, he reanimated her body, and used it for his own dark purposes. When her spirit broke free, she was drawn the to music room, where her spirit forever sleeps. At least, until another comes into the mansion.

Henry and Orville:

Henry and Orville were twins that were the son of a famous millionaire who didn't care at all about them. After countless hours of pestering him to play hide and go seek, the millionaire eventually gave in, and after they hid, the millionaire left and lazed about until he called the boys for dinner. He should have paid more attention. His children were found dead in the attic, with a half-drunk bottle of rat poison next to them.

Sir Weston:

Sir Weston was a famous Arctic explorer, who was the previous owner of the mansion. He loved the mansion, and everything in it. However, on one of his visits to Antarctica, he fell off the ship, and drowned in the freezing water. His body was buried in the mansion's cold storage, because the team he was working with did not want any questions with the press. The spirit of Sir Weston was infuriated at the fact that he didn't get to tell his family good-bye. He probably never will too. There was an old rumor that anyone who went to the cold storage would die, and Weston's body was there to prove it. Look's like no one will be going down there for a long time! But just in case, Weston's body is perfectly preserved, frozen in a block of ice.

Spooky:

Spooky was a pit-bull owned by Mr. Bones before his master suffered a heart attack. Spooky was neglected and unfed for months, because know one knew that Bones even owned the house. Spooky died 28 days after, and he guards the boneyard, because he knew that his master would never leave him.

Jarvas:

Jarvas was a world-renouned alchemist and jar collector. He was also the brother of the creator of the clockwork soldiers. After his brothers death, he toiled feverishly to find his brother's soul, and to stop the clockwork soldier's rampage. After an alchemy experiment gone wrong, he was fused into his favorite jar, and he forever haunts the ceramics studio, just waiting for someone to free him of the curse.

Boolossus:

Not much is known about Boos in general. However, mushroom kingdom scientists have proved that boos are the reincarnated spirits of evil entities. These boos are the dark knights that existed in the 15th century. The spirits joined together and formed the dark dragon, the ultimate beast of destruction, used by the king to torment locals. They were the loyal servants of the local king, you know, who, King Boo.

King Boo:

Hardly anything is known about this dark entity. However, it is a little known fact that King Boo also existed in the 15th century. He was known and feared by locals as the "Head happy king". His favorite method of death was by guillotine, and he sent some half of his kingdom to the sharp edge. Boo ruled by fear until the local peasants banned together, and well ,lets just say, it was a bloody end for the king.


	2. Chapter 2

Hooray! Someone review my story! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!

Casiana1: You are the best reviewer ever! I will take your advice and write a sequel to my first story.

Luigi777: STOP STALKING ME!

And so, without further ado, the morgue returns!

Welcome back, foolish mortals! It is I, German Necromancer with more facts on the ghosts that inhabit Luigi's mansion!

Shivers:

Shivers the butler was once the most loyal servant of Nelville, the current mansion owner. However, he seriously injured his leg when he tripped and his leg fell onto Mr. Lugg's plate. As you know, Mr. Luggs eats everything in sight, so Shiver's leg was made short work of by Mr. Luggs'incredible stomach. When he was being examined after the accident, the doctor accidently made a mistake and split the juglar vein, instantly killing Shivers. The spirit forever wanders the house, looking for the will of Nelville. He will also never serve Mr. Luggs again.

The Floating Whirlindas:

The Floating Whirlindas were once a world-famous dance team, until one of them suffered a brain tumor. While she was in the hospital, the most world renouned dance competition came to the area. The couple had prepared for months for the competition, but the tumor had made it so they could not compete. When the first one died, the other committed suicide, and his last words were "We die together." The Whirlindas came to the mansion to train for the competition they missed, but they might not get the chance, now stuck in the Poltergust 3000.

Chauncy:

Chauncy the baby was born just a year before Luigi moved in. One night, Chauncy started crying up a storm. Nelville, the father ghost, became angry because his boss had fired him, and his son would not stop crying while he discussed the matter with Lydia. Nelville then became infuriated at his son, and, to put an end to his misery, stabbed his son. Later, horrified at what he had done, Nelville committed suicide.

Nelville:

See Chauncy.

Mr. Luggs:

Mr. Luggs was a champion glutton. He participated in several famous eating competitions all around the world. However, he was rivaled in eating by an unknown figure. After he lost in a contest to the figure, he challenged him to a contest at his home, the mansion. The pair started to eat and eat, and it eventually became too much for Mr. Luggs.

After stuffing a whole turkey down his throat, he choked and died in the hospital 2 days later.

Biff Atlas:

Biff Atlas was once a nerdy, straight A student. After he was picked on too many times, he decided to get stronger. Biff started to take steroids, and, although he got stronger, he took an overdose and had a heart attack. The doctors were unable to help him. In the afterlife, Biff trains at the mansion to make himself stronger through high level training. He cannot rest until he avenges his death and stops the bullying.

Nana:

Nana was respected and admired by everybody. She was a professional psychologist, and she even counseled Bogmire before his suicide. Nana also liked to knit. A lot. She was responsible for knitting the world's longest scarf. Even after she died of old age, she continued to knit in the afterlife. Her scarf now is about as tall as a two-story house. Anyone who threatens her scarf is promised a bloody end. And she can insure it too, with her white-hot beams from her eyes.

Mrs. Petunia:

Mrs. Petunia was once a world-famous swimmer in the Olympics. However, she suffered lung cancer. She was unable to swim, and when she tried to compete in one last race, she was killed. Her body was buried in the mansion's cemetery by an unknown figure. Scientists think that the boos may have wanted her to haunt the house, but, if so, they got their wish.

Slim Bankshot:

Slim Bankshot was a gambler, born and breed. One night, he lost his entire fortune in a game of cards. When he challenged the winner to a game of pool, Bankshot won, but at a terrible price. He accidently killed the other person when he missed a shot, and he impaled the person. Immediately realizing what he had done, Slim killed himself with a knife found in the bar they were at. He haunts the mansion, waiting for a chance to become the best gambler in the world.

Sue Pea:

Sue Pea was once a seven-year old girl in life, but one night, a murderer came into her house, the mansion. Her parents told her to take a nap, and after she fell asleep, the murderer killed her parents. Afraid that she had spotted him, the murderer silenced Sue while still sleeping. She haunts the mansion, thinking that it was all a dream, waiting to wake up. Of course, she can never wake up, because she is a ghost now.

Lydia:

Lydia was a 26-year old mother. She was so obsessed with makeup, that one night, after a swim, all the makeup was washed off. When she applied more, she accidently swallowed a toxic substance, making her die immediately. She forever wanders the mansion, wanting to slap Nelville for killing her son.

Uncle Grimmly:

Uncle Grimmly was once a fine uncle. However, he was corrupted by the spirits of darkness. After accidently killing his niece, Sue Pea, he managed to break free from the dark spirits. He found out about the murder, and then hung himself from the top of the mansion. His last words were "At least I can apologize to her in the afterlife."


End file.
